Unsupervised Party
by purplecat41877
Summary: Dave leaves for a business trip and Alvin decides to throw a party without Dave's approval.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Unsupervised Party**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were watching Dave Seville get into a limo. Dave was going on a business trip for the day.

"Remember to be good and no parties," Dave said. The chipmunks nodded in agreement and then the limo took off.

"What should we do now?" Theodore asked once the limo was out of sight.

"Let's have a party," Alvin suggested.

"Dave told us no parties," Simon reminded Alvin.

"I'll clean up the place before he gets home so he'll never know," Alvin said. "As long as both of you help me."

"I don't feel right throwing a party without supervision or permission," Theodore said.

"That makes two of us," Simon said. "Sorry, Alvin, you're on your own."

Alvin couldn't believe his ears. His own brothers were refusing to help him out with the party he wanted to throw.

"Fine, then," Alvin said, angrily stomping away. "I'll handle this party on my own."

* * *

Alvin spent an hour inviting his friends and asking them to bring something to the party. Simon and Theodore played badminton in the yard.

Eventually, Alvin's friends arrived with refreshments and Alvin let them in. Simon and Theodore were a little shocked by how many people there were.

"I didn't know Alvin had _that _many friends," Theodore commented.

"Apparently, he does," Simon said.

Simon and Theodore decided to take a break and have some lemonade. Just then, loud rock music started playing.

* * *

In the living room, Alvin and his friends were having their party. They were having refreshments and dancing to loud rock music.

"All right, now this is what I call a party!" Alvin exclaimed.

Alvin danced all around the room. All of his friends decided to join in.

* * *

Outside, Simon and Theodore saw a limo enter the driveway and Dave getting out. Simon and Theodore rushed into Dave's arms and the limo drove away.

"Great to see you, Simon and Theodore," Dave said.

"What happened to your trip?" Theodore asked.

"It was canceled because my boss decided that this trip wasn't necessary," Dave replied. "By the way, where's Alvin?"

"He's inside with some friends," Simon said.

"I'd better go inside," Dave said. "Go ahead with what you were doing."

Dave headed for the house. Simon and Theodore went back to playing badminton.

* * *

Alvin was partying with his friends in the living room. He turned off the music when he saw Dave enter the room.

"Hi, Dave," Alvin said.

"ALLLLLLLLVIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" Dave screamed.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The chipmunks were in their bedroom sitting on their beds. Dave was angrily pacing back and forth in front of the beds.

"I don't appreciate being disobeyed," Dave said angrily. "I told all of you no parties and I meant it."

"Simon and Theodore had nothing to do with it!" Alvin protested.

"He's right," Simon confirmed.

"We refused to help him because Simon and I didn't feel right about throwing a party without supervision or permission," Theodore chimed in.

"Simon and Theodore, you may go," Dave said. Simon and Theodore jumped off their beds and raced out of the room. "Alvin, we need to talk."

"Will this take long?" Alvin asked. "I was planning to go to the park to play basketball."

"You won't be going anywhere this weekend since you are now grounded for the weekend," Dave said. "You are to stay in your room for the entire weekend except for personal business. I'll have Theodore bring your meals to you. Maybe this will teach you that when I say no parties, don't throw any parties."

Alvin nodded in agreement. Dave left the room and Alvin stayed on his bed.

* * *

Simon and Theodore were in the living room cleaning up the mess that Alvin and his friends had made. Just then, Dave entered the room.

"Simon and Theodore, I'm very proud of both of you," Dave said.

"You are?" Theodore asked.

"Both of you followed my directions about no parties."

"Thanks, Dave," Simon said.

"Why don't I take both of you out for ice cream? Theodore, would you mind making Alvin some dinner and bringing it to him? I grounded him to his room for the weekend."

"Sure, Dave," Theodore said, heading for the kitchen.

"Does that mean Alvin won't be coming with us for ice cream?" Simon asked.

"It does, Simon," Dave replied.

Simon and Dave talked for a bit. Eventually, Theodore came back to the room.

"I'm ready to go," Theodore said.

"Same with me," Simon said.

"Then let's go," Dave said.

Simon, Theodore, and Dave got what they needed and left the house. Upstairs, Alvin watched from his bedroom window as the car took off leaving him by himself.

Alvin was really angry about being grounded for the weekend. The worst part was, except for personal business, he wasn't allowed to leave his room.

Alvin ate his dinner and walked away from the window. He went over to his bed, sat on it, and waited for his brothers and Dave to arrive home.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Simon, Theodore, and Dave were sitting in a booth at an ice cream store. All of them were having hot fudge brownie sundaes.

"Thanks for doing this, Dave," Simon said.

"This sundae is yummy," Theodore said.

"Glad you like your sundaes, boys," Dave said, taking a bite of his own sundae.

"Are we doing anything else after we have our ice cream?" Simon asked.

"Like going to the park?" Theodore suggested.

"We can do that if you want," Dave said.

Simon and Theodore hi-fived each other. Then they, along with Dave, cleaned up their mess, and left the ice cream store.

* * *

At the Seville house, Alvin was in his room. He was putting some clothes in a suitcase.

"Maybe this will teach Dave not to punish me for throwing a party," Alvin said angrily.

A few minutes later, Alvin was finished packing. He got a piece of paper from Simon's desk, wrote a note, left it on his bed, and picked up his suitcase.

"Bye, Simon and Theodore," Alvin said dramatically. "I will miss you."

Alvin took one final look at his bedroom. Then he was out the door.

* * *

Later on, upon arriving home, Dave decided to make spaghetti with salad and breadsticks. Simon and Theodore headed upstairs to see their brother Alvin.

Dave was just getting the spaghetti out of the cupboard when Simon and Theodore came rushing in with shocked expressions. Simon was carrying a piece of paper.

"Simon, Theodore, what's going on?" Dave asked with concern.

"It's Alvin," Theodore said.

"He's run away," Simon said and Dave was shocked.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Simon handed Dave the piece of paper which he accepted. It was a note from Alvin explaining his departure.

Dear Simon, Theodore, and Dave,

I have decided to leave because I don't think I should've been grounded just because I threw a party. Take care, all, for I shall miss you even though I won't miss getting punished for throwing parties without permission.

Alvin

"I can't believe Alvin ran away because I grounded him," Dave said angrily.

"We have to find him," Theodore said.

"When we do, Alvin will grounded further," Dave said angrily.

"I have a better idea," Simon said.

Dave and Theodore listened to Simon's idea without interrupting. They agreed to go for it.

* * *

Alvin was in a treehouse in the park. He had just finished unpacking and setting up the place to his liking.

"What a great place," Alvin said. "Now I'll never get in trouble for throwing parties again."

Just then, there was a knock. Alvin went over to the door and saw that it was Simon, Theodore, and Dave. He noticed that Simon was carrying a suitcase and Theodore was carrying a food bag. Alvin decided to let his family in.

"We got your note so we decided to bring some stuff for you," Dave said.

"I brought you some food and water," Theodore said, putting the food bag on the floor.

"I packed some clothes and personal hygiene equipment that you'll be needing," Simon said, setting the suitcase on the floor.

Alvin couldn't believe that his family was OK with him leaving. He was expecting them to be really angry-especially Dave.

"Take care, Alvin," Simon said.

"Don't forget about us," Theodore said.

"We'll see you, Alvin," Dave said.

Simon, Theodore, and Dave headed for the door. For some reason, Alvin suddenly felt the urge to go home.

"WAIT!" Alvin burst out. "Don't leave me here alone in this treehouse."

"You really want to come back even after I grounded you?" Dave asked.

"Yes," Alvin replied.

Alvin ran over to Dave and the two of them threw their arms around each other. Simon and Theodore also joined in.

"Welcome back, Alvin," Simon said.

"We would've missed you if you really stayed here," Theodore said.

"Same here, Theodore," Alvin said.

* * *

After arriving home, Simon and Theodore headed for their bedroom. Dave had Alvin go into the living room so they could talk.

"Alvin, that was a very dangerous thing you did," Dave said. "What if something had happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, Dave," Alvin apologized. "I was just angry about being grounded."

"Since you ran away, I have to ground you for 2 more weeks. This time you have to stay in the house except for school and no after school activities for those 2 weeks."

"So I'm not restricted to my bedroom?"

"No, just the house."

"Will I get time off for good behavior?"

"We'll see."

"Can I go now?"

"All right but don't leave the house."

Alvin dashed out of the living room and headed for his bedroom. He decided that from then on, he would never throw a party without permission again.

The End


End file.
